


Очаровательная волшебная палочка Стар Баттерфляй

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, АУ, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, романтика, слэш, смена сущности, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чарми, - фыркает он. – Это намёк на то, что ты волшебное существо?<br/>- Это намёк на то, что я очаровательное волшебное существо, Марко, - тактично поправляет его волшебная палочка. Щелчок пальцами, и в руках у Чарми оказывается букет ярких цветов. Чарми, улыбаясь и не отводя от Диаза взгляда, легко ему кланяется, протягивая букет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очаровательная волшебная палочка Стар Баттерфляй

Марко понятия не имеет — за что. Он даже не уточнял, что именно, просто теряясь в мыслях, и каждый раз заканчивая предложение веским «всё». За что мне это «всё» — спрашивает себя Диаз, и поверьте, повод у него для такого негодования был. И был он просто не-у-дер-жим.

Марко сам не понял, как так получилось, что именно на его плечи лёг уход за волшебной палочкой Стар. Просто один раз одёрнул в раздражении, когда она её грызла, второй раз отругал, когда Стар бросила палочку в куче фантиков и обсыпала крошками, а после и сам незаметно, с привычным уже ворчанием, принялся каждый день перед сном приводить её в порядок.

— Вот вечно она так, — жаловался на жизнь Марко, аккуратно перетряхивая пёрышки на маленьких крыльях. — Не слушает меня и лезет в самое пекло. А я что, многого прошу? Просто быть немножечко, самую капельку поспокойнее.

Или, бывает, Марко, болезненно морщась от новых синяков, ласково гладит палочку по рукояти, тайком мечтая о такой же возможности творить волшебство.

— Я так завидую Стар, — говорил Марко. — Ведь у неё есть ты. А она тебя не ценит. А ведь ты такая красивая! У тебя даже крылья есть. А уж про волшебные силы я и не говорю ничего.

Говорил, говорил, и договорился. Потому что в один прекрасный день волшебная палочка вдруг рраз! — и превратилась в волшебного молодого человека. Стар такому сюрпризу обрадовалась. Марко – нет. Потому что палочка (ох, простите, магический жезл!) его доброты и ухода не забыла. И увидев в первый раз, залихватски улыбнулась, довольно блеснув золотыми глазами, щегольским жестом подхватила его за руку и оставила на кисти смачный поцелуй.

Марко был недоволен. Волшебная палочка — наоборот. Она была парнем лет двадцати, имела практически идентичную родинку на щеке, зеркально отражавшую родинку Марко, и не давала Диазу проходу, всё время зажимая его по углам.

— Зовите меня Чарми! — провозглашает она, задирая подбородок и вставая в картинную позу. Стар аплодирует, Марко — хмурится и отводит взгляд.

— Чарми, — фыркает он. — Это намёк на то, что ты волшебное существо?

— Это намёк на то, что я  _очаровательное_ волшебное существо, Марко, — тактично поправляет его волшебная палочка. Щелчок пальцами, и в руках у Чарми оказывается букет ярких цветов. Чарми, улыбаясь и не отводя от Диаза взгляда, легко ему кланяется, протягивая букет.

Диаз букет, конечно, не принимает. В следующий раз, когда они сталкиваются в коридоре, волшебная палочка прижимает его к стене и жарко его целует, исчезая так же стремительно, как и появляется в первый раз.

*

Марко понятия не имеет, что происходит. Это вроде бы ненормально даже для волшебства. Стар пожимает плечами и крутит в руках коротенький жезл, который по виду не отличается от её предыдущего.

— Чарми сделал мне новую, — объясняет она. Новая волшебная палочка, конечно, продолжает творить сумасшедшую магию Баттерфляй, и с происходящим она не заморачивается. А вот жизнь Марко начинает походить на трагикомедию. Что от него хотят получить — Марко не понимает. Марко просто шарахается от молодого мужчины, который каждый раз смотрит на него насмешливым взглядом золотых глаз, и продолжает ломать комедию, как будто Марко и так не запутался в этом всём окончательно.

Приключения и магия продолжаются, только теперь вместо того, чтобы бегать от монстров вдвоём, теперь их бегает трое. Чарми щелчком пальцев может развеять всё в пух и прах, а вместо этого он хохочет и бежит вслед за Марко — за Марко, который удирает от очередного страхолюдного чудовища, испуганный размерами его когтей или пасти. Под стать своей хозяйке, Чарми оказывается совершенно без тормозов. За каждое своё волшебство, за каждое спасение от смерти или опасности, Чарми требует плату. Диаз отчаянно отказывается платить по долгам, которых у него, по его мнению, перед волшебной палочкой нет. Чарми, конечно же, всё равно. Ему ничего не стоит щёлкнуть пальцами и подставить руки, на которые падает перепуганный Марко, и поцеловать его — влажно и страстно — чтобы потом сказать глупость, за которую получит от Диаза по лицу.

Всё это продолжается и продолжается, и всё никак не заканчивается. И Марко думает — за что. Почему он? Что он такого сделал? Он ни в чём не виноват. Жизнь превращается в череду препятствий, самыми безобидными из которых являются крепкие объятия или очередной комплимент. С каждым таким препятствием, воля к сопротивлению у Марко уменьшается и уменьшается.

В конце концов, Марко осознаёт — он не знает, что делать. Он — подросток с нестабильным гормональным фоном, и отчасти это может повлиять на его решения, но ещё больше на его решения влияет тот факт, что он, Марко, совершенно обычный человек, и что рано или поздно всё это волшебство и смертельно-опасное веселье, которое кажется ему бесконечным, когда-нибудь закончится. И он останется здесь, а все они – там, и на прощание они даже не смогут сказать друг другу «пока». Ниточки оборвутся, и Марко придётся привыкать жить обыкновенной жизнью.

У Чарми, сверкающего в его сторону глазами, конечно же, совершенно другое на это мнение.

*

Как-то так получилось, что во время знакомства с Томом (это мой бывший, кисло утверждает Стар), рядом с Марко оказывается и волшебная палочка. Чарми конечно же интересно, что это за бал кровавой луны. Отойдя вместе с Томом подальше, они о чём-то шушукаются, а когда Чарми возвращается, он выглядит довольным и от того ещё более опасным (для Марко, ведь блеск в глазах у волшебного существа никогда не оборачивался для подростка ничем хорошим).

— Мы идём вместе! — с широкой улыбкой говорит парень, и кладёт руку на чужое плечо. Диаз говорит, что лично он идти никуда не собирается, чего советует и Стар. Чарми его, конечно, не слушает, и вовсю уже вместе с хозяйкой обсуждает что-то своё, чего Марко, в силу своего земного происхождения, понять никак не может.

Диаз искренне уверен, что ничего интересного на этом балу он не увидит. Да и он что — девчонка, что ли, какая-то, чтобы идти на бал для того, чтобы потанцевать с настоящим принцем? Марко готовит себе большую тарелку начос по своему особому рецепту и собирается провести ночь перед телевизором.

Чарми, конечно, всё это не устраивает. Чарми закидывает Марко на плечо, и не обращая внимание на его сопротивление, упрямо тащит на своём горбу аж до самой преисподней — хотелось бы сказать, что в переносном смысле, но нет, и в самом деле, до самого Ада.

В этой то ли карете, то ли лифте, места для двоих слишком мало. Марко стоит на коленях перед Чарми, а Чарми крепко обвивает его своими руками, смотря на подростка насмешливым взглядом, который так раздражает Диаза. Марко пытается отвернуться, но Чарми не даёт ему этого сделать — Чарми целует его закрытые глаза, спускается лёгкими поцелуями вниз, приникает мягким поцелуем к губам, ползёт ниже и кусает и вылизывает Марко шею — слушает жаркое дыхание и короткие стоны. Марко не сопротивляется — то ли привык уже, то ли понял, что делать это бесполезно. Чарми, пожалуй, и плюнул бы на это светопреставление, остался бы дома и, наконец, уломал бы его милашечку Марко на секс, но такое событие, как бал кровавой луны, пропускать он категорически не хочет. Диаз думает правильно — он смертен, и он человек. Чарми думает — если свет упадёт на них, то свяжет их души, и больше страх расставания не будет нависать над _его Марко_.

Они оказываются на балу. Насмешливо сверкая взглядом — по устоявшейся привычке, ведь Марко такой смешной! — он крепко держит подростка за руку и ведёт его сквозь толпу. Перед ярким, блондинистым Чарми, расступаются демоны. Они чувствуют, что он опасен, и стараются его не раздражать. Чарми ведь и правда никогда не отличался особым терпением.

Марко конечно же быстро со всем смиряется. Он смотрит на Чарми подозрительным взглядом, когда тот начинает ухаживать за подростком.

— Никакой платы сегодня, — закрывает Чарми один глаз, поднося палец ко рту. — Я обещаю.

Диаз фыркает, но не возражает, когда волшебное существо щелчком пальцев творит ему нормальную еду — на демоническом банкете ничего съедобного для человека конечно же нет. Они курсируют среди пар, среди чудовищ и непонятных существ, а потом, словно по волшебству (скорее уж по воле этой тупой волшебной палочки, недовольно думает Марко), всё затихает и по залу разливается нежная мелодия вальса.

Марко совсем не удивлён, что Чарми тянет его танцевать вперёд. Марко думает — хорошо, что сейчас на мне маска. Никто его не узнает, но его бы никто не узнал и так — какое дело всем этим существам было до простого человеческого ребёнка? Они мягко вальсируют, и вдруг, на одном из движений танца, их начинает заливать алый свет.

Марко конечно не знает, что всё это значит. Чарми прижимает его поближе к себе, и смотрит на него непривычно серьёзно. Вокруг всё алое, вокруг всё странное — а Диаз вальсирует в воздухе, подхваченный чужим волшебством, с мужчиной, которые его пугает и раздражает одновременно.

Потом Чарми снимает маску и нежно целует Марко.

— Вот и всё, — привычно улыбается он. — Теперь всё точно будет отлично, Марко.

Марко с тяжёлым вздохом упирается лбом в чужую грудь.

Марко понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит.

Марко узнаёт об этом, когда после возвращения с бала Чарми в первый раз заходит дальше поцелуев и объятий.

*

Диаз, конечно, не сразу понимает, что происходит. Он ощущает себя очень странно. Его мутит и шатает, и Чарми берёт Марко на руки и относит его в его комнату. Кровать у Марко не слишком широкая, но лёгкий щелчок пальцев исправляет этот грустный недостаток. Чарми накидывается на Марко с поцелуями и стягивает с него одежду.

— Марко, — мягко говорит он, осыпая его поцелуями.

— Марко! — стонет он, толкаясь в мягкую глубину чужого тела.

Марко сам задыхается — для него всего этого слишком много. Чарми кусает его и облизывает, осыпает поцелуями всё его тело, гладит его бока и царапает рёбра. Потом тело прошивает сладкими судорогами, и Марко обвивает Чарми руками и ногами, и громко выстанывает его имя, умоляя своего партнёра продлить это ощущение единения.

Одним разом всё это не заканчивается — связь, возникшая на балу, требует близости. Они выматываются и засыпают только к утру.

Проснувшийся Марко, взглянув на ситуацию трезвым взглядом, отнюдь не радуется произошедшему. Чарми, по устоявшейся традиции, на это плевать.

Чарми щёлкает пальцами, чтобы избавить подростка от неприятной боли, и хохочет, когда краснеющий Марко пинками прогоняет его из своей постели.

— Марко, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Марко. Я тебя люблю.

Диаз замирает в смешной позе, таращится на Чарми взглядом совы и хлопает глазами, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

— Что? — выдыхает Марко. – Что? П-почему? Когда? Как?

И тогда Чарми наклоняется перед Марко, беря его руку в свою, и оставляя на ней тёплый поцелуй.

— Это была любовь с первого прикосновения, — с широкой улыбкой говорит он. А в его голове проносятся воспоминания его жизни волшебной палочкой — аккуратные прикосновения, нежное перебирание пёрышек крыльев и ласковый лоскут ткани, оттирающий всё липкое, вредное и противное от его неживого сосуда.

От него все только и делали, что что-то требовали. И в первый раз кто-то делал что-то _для него_. Просто так. От чистого сердца.

И Чарми, совершенно искренне, смотрит на Марко и говорит ему ещё раз:  
 _  
— Я люблю тебя_.

Он нашёл для себя человека, желания которого ему хочется исполнять всю свою оставшуюся долгую жизнь. 

А большего ему было и не нужно.


End file.
